


Corrupt Chemistry (That Got The Best Of Us)

by Synnerxx



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really manipulates who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupt Chemistry (That Got The Best Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> a babytallica fic for raven. this went in a different direction.

Lars is a manipulator. This is who he is and who he always will be. It’s not all bad, what he does. Most of what he does furthers the band’s career, gets them into places and get them deals they wouldn’t otherwise have. But sometimes, oh sometimes, he’s devious. He manipulates for his own personal gain. He’s not afraid to go after who and what he wants. Even when who he wants is James Hetfield, a painfully shy not-quite-man who hides beneath an exterior of “Don’t fuck with me.” 

Even when who he wants is Dave Mustaine, another not-quite-man with a temper and a drinking problem, who responds to people he doesn’t like with his fists. Lars isn’t even really sure Dave likes him as a person, but he can charm his way into anyone’s good graces and Dave is no different. He works on Dave first because Dave has more street smarts than James, didn’t grow up sheltered like James did. He doesn’t have James’ nativity that Lars can use to his advantage. 

It takes weeks of work, of learning what makes Dave tick, of close observation, of slowly getting closer and closer to the other man without being obvious about his intentions too quick and risking Dave’s temper. He doesn’t need to be on the wrong side of those fists and that snarl. He’s seen all too well what Dave can do to someone when he decides he doesn’t like them.

He knows he’s won though when he gets shoved in a bar by someone from Armored Saint and Dave breaks the guy’s leg in return. He ends up in Dave’s bed that night, the taste of alcohol thick and heavy on Dave’s tongue as he pushes it into Lars’ mouth, pinning the smaller man beneath him, holding him in place. Lars moans and arches against Dave, lets him feel in control, gives him what he needs. 

He reaches and strips them both of their clothes, lets Dave press him heavily down into the bed, hands him the lube and groans when his fingers slide inside of him. He lets Dave bite and drag his teeth along his throat and gives Dave whatever he wants. It’s all a part of his game. He’s got to make sure Dave falls into his web, you see. He lets Dave push inside of him and lets him fuck him hard and fast, the way Dave likes. 

When they’ve both come and it’s over, Lars smirks as Dave falls asleep, knowing he’s won and Dave’s ensnared in the web he weaves around them because this is who he wants and he’s not about to let them slip away until he decides they can go.

With James, it’s not nearly as hard. All Lars really has to do is get him on his own, away from Dave, because he doesn’t like who James becomes when he’s around Dave, doesn’t like the asshole that comes out in him when he’s spent too much time around the redhead. He much prefers the sweet, shy James that’s easy to be around, to get close to, that gets along with him much better than the jerk he is around Dave. 

It’s not hard to get James into his bed, whispering to him in the dark, kissing him softly, giving him direction here and there, keeping everything slow and sweet, sticky and soft in the summer night’s heat. Hands slide over sweat dampened skin, panting breaths stolen in desperate kisses, pleasure burning through them. When it’s over, James kisses him sweetly and it takes Lars by surprise, although he guesses later that maybe it shouldn’t. James has always felt things deeply. He’s just gotten very good at covering them up and hiding them away from everyone, fearing it makes him too soft and vulnerable and if there’s one thing James hates, it’s being vulnerable. 

It takes a little while before Lars notices how close James and Dave are getting. He strings both along, committing to neither of them, not that Dave really wants him to, but sometimes late at night when no one else is awake, James will ask him what this means, this thing between them. Lars talks his way out of it, giving James pretty and empty words that seem to satisfy him and he drifts off while Lars stares at the shadows on the wall and contemplates what his endgame is here, how long he can keep them. 

Then he does start to take notice of how close they’re getting and he doesn’t like that. He really doesn’t like it when he walks in on the two of them tangled together, Dave moving on top of James, James’ fingers curled in that red-gold mane, moans and gasps spilling out of both of them. Anger and jealousy sweeps through him and he watches for a few more moments without their notice before he turns and leaves, closing the door softly behind him. 

He watches them as they sit together and whisper and laugh with one another, watches for days before he puts another plan in action. James has always been his favorite, easier than Mustaine to manipulate and bend to his will, so he starts with him. He whispers in James’ ear, both figuratively and literally, slowly poisoning him against Dave. He watches as a wedge grows between them, a chill in the air whenever James is around Dave. 

Dave isn’t quite sure what to make of this sudden distance between him and James when he had thought everything was just fine between the two of them, but he really suspects it has something to do with Lars. He’s not stupid and like recognizes like. It might have taken him a little while to realize what Lars is doing, but he knows when he’s been manipulated and he can see that Lars is slowly turning James against him. 

Maybe that’s why he shouldn’t be so surprised when they wake him up that fateful morning in New York with a bus ticket back to California, but it does. It breaks his heart and he stares at them with disbelief and pain in his eyes, only to be met with Lars’ cold green stare and James’ determination. 

This is what’s best for Metallica, James tells him. It’s nothing personal, not really, but the drinking and the temper and the fighting. That’s not good for the band’s image. 

It’s Lars’ words in James’ mouth and Dave nearly laughs in James’ face because what the fuck, right? They’re supposed to be a badass metal band. 

Instead James falls victim to Lars’ manipulations. And Dave supposes he has too in a way. Lars always gets what he wants and who he wants, no matter what. No matter who he crushes in his way. He will do whatever it takes. 

Two kings can’t rule in the same kingdom and Lars will be damned if Dave rules his kingdom. James is his. Metallica is his. Not Dave’s. Not even James’. He only rules and he does so by manipulation and scheming. He’s aware of what he’s doing, knows it’s probably wrong, but if it gets him what he wants and who he wants, well. That’s all that matters anyway. 

Years later, when Lars’ manipulations are a lot more subtle and James has wised up to what really happened in New York, he says nothing about it. He lets Lars have what he wants. He lets Lars have himself and have Metallica because it’s what Lars is good at, there’s no denying that. 

But he wonders, as he lays in bed with Dave listening to his snores, naked and sated, who really won between the three of them? Dave thinks he has, even though he’ll never best Metallica, he can at least get this revenge of James in his bed back at Lars. Lars thinks he has. He has Metallica and James and he beat Dave. 

James watches and observes and learns from two of the best and knows he’s won. He has both of them under his thumb and Metallica as well. They’ll come running when he beckons. They always will. 

He smirks to himself and lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
